


In My Dreams

by MadamTears



Series: Mcyt musical song bank [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: ARCTIC EMPIRE, Blood and Injury, Gen, Phil Being A Dad, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Technoblade is soft, Tommy doesn’t have a big role, title from Anastasia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamTears/pseuds/MadamTears
Summary: The aftermath of the festival brought Phil’s escape from house arrest and following Dream down the prime path to Logstedshire.-OR-Phil takes Dream in and recruits Technoblade to help him.Sequel to Dust and Ashes
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Mcyt musical song bank [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997419
Comments: 26
Kudos: 602





	In My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the sequel to Dust and Ashes for those who wanted it! I give you In My Dreams!

The last thing Dream had seen before his world faded to black was the sight of his blood puddling around him, dripping crimson red, and stray grey feathers falling into them. His head pounded and his eyes closed, letting unconsciousness take over.

Phil had managed to escape his house arrest during the skirmish of screams, gasps and angry questioning. Tubbo, Fundy, and Quackity were too distracted arguing with each other to notice Phil slipping out of his house and flying down the Prime path where Dream had gone and went towards the nether portal. 

Judging by the amount of blood that was on the podium and Prime path, Dream couldn’t have gone too far. And Phil was right. After following the nether path Tommy had made a few weeks back in the beginning of his exile, Phil ended up in Logstedshire, the blood path stopping at a heap on the ground.

The white and ice blue clad man flew over to Dream just as the smaller blonde’s green eyes fell shut. Phil hissed at the amount of blood and got to work fast. He rushed to use a portion of Dream’s green cloak to wrap around the open and bleeding wound, making sure it was tight enough to stop anymore blood flow just until he could make it to his home in the Arctic, away from prying eyes.

He had sent a quick message to Technoblade in private: 

_ Meet me at my place. Leave Tommy. Bring potions of healing. _

Phil didn’t specify what this was for, but Techno would never question him, and he would immediately head over to Phil’s without a second thought. By leaving Tommy, it would spare the child the trauma and Dream more injury.

Scooping the SMP leader into his arms, careful with the injury, Phil spreads his grey wings and flies off to his Arctic home. His opinion on Tubbo has changed. He thought the kid was sweet, he thought he raised him fine. 

Sure Dream was ruthless but upon further inspection, the blood back at the podium was not only red but it was also black. Not to mention a few days ago, Dream had broken down in the man’s arms. There was obviously something more than him being wicked. 

Upon arriving to his house in the Arctic, Phil had spotted his anarchist pig-hybrid son and sighed in relief. He landed in front of his house and slammed the door open. “Techno get the potions ready please.” Phil ordered his son and had set Dream down gently on his couch.

Techno paused at the door and his crimson eyes went wide. “What the hell happened?” He asked his father.

Phil only groaned in frustration. “I’ll explain in a bit, just please help me.” That was strange to Techno. Normally, when Phil ‘pleads’ it’s with a half hearted nature. But at the moment, he was desperate for Techno’s help.

Searching his inventory, Techno took out two bottles of healing potions, and he was careful when giving it to Dream, trying his best not to choke the unconscious man. While Techno was getting Dream to consume the potion, Phil immediately worked on stitching the wound on Dream’s abdomen. He cleaned the blood from the wound and started the stitching the wound close.

“Help me turn him over,” Phil told Techno after taping down the bandage onto Dream’s abdomen. The two males carefully turned the blonde over and Phil repeated the process of dressing the wound.

Once cleaned, stitched and bandaged (Phil had bandaged the whole torso for good measure) the two transferred Dream over to a spare room and onto a bed.

Phil had collapsed onto a chair in the kitchen and Techno went to go make tea for him. “So… are you going to tell me what happened?” The pig-hybrid asked.

“Do you remember the Manburg festival? You told me you were forced to execute Tubbo out of nowhere?” Phil asked and Techno nodded stiffly. “This Christmas festival bullshit that L’Manburg held was the exact same scheme. They wanted to execute Dream. They almost succeeded had Dream not pulled out an ender pearl.”

Techno clenched his fists before pouring a cup of tea for Phil. He was quiet as he handed the cup over to his father, the older male taking it and nursing the cup in his hands. They sat in silence, both their minds wandering to L’Manburg and Dream. Their silence was broken when the loud and reckless teen that was Tommy slammed the door. 

“Thought you could escape me, huh bitch?!” Tommy said suddenly, startling Phil and annoying Techno. “Yeeeaaaahh bitch, thought I was asleep? Well think again. I followed you all the way here- oh hi Phil,” 

Phil chuckled, unable to be upset with his youngest. “Hello Tommy. I told Techno to keep you at home because I don’t want you getting anxious. You really should be going back.” 

“No no no I’m tired of being alone- and what is Dream’s hoodie and cloak doing here?!” He screeched, eyes snapping to the discarded and bloodied green tops. “Oh my god what HAPPENED?!”

To keep Tommy from screaming and yelling his heart out, Phil immediately explained what he told Techno. The boy’s blue eyes widened in disbelief. He shook his head. “No…..no Tubbo wouldn’t do that. He couldn’t!”

“Tommy I know it’s hard for you to believe but this is no longer your best friend anymore.” Phil explained gently.

“No Phil you’ve got it all wrong. Dream is the bad guy. If anything, Dream DESERVED what he got.”

“We’ll just have to wait and see. But the Dream that I saw is not the Dream everyone knows.” 

Tommy was reluctant to let that happen but he trusted Phil’s judgement.

It wasn’t until a few days later, on New Years Eve, that Dream finally woke up. His entire body screamed in pain and he let out a small groan as he pulled himself up into a seat position. The first thing he noticed was the lack of shirt he was wearing, and how it was replaced with bandages that wrapped around his whole torso. The second thing he noticed was how cold the air around him was, and he realized then that he wasn’t on the Greater SMP or even L’Manburg. He was somewhere far north, maybe close to Techno’s place. And finally, the last thing he noticed was Technoblade himself who had come into the room with a potion bottle of healing.

“Oh, you’re finally awake.” Techno’s deep voice rolled out. “Looks like I don’t have to force feed you these potions.”

“You….what?” Dream asked, his voice horse from misuse. That was Techno’s signal to give Dream the glass of water, which the blonde graciously took. “Thank you.” He muttered.

“You shouldn’t be thanking me. I only provided the potions. Phil was the one that took you in.” 

“Phil….”

Almost on cue, Phil entered the bedroom, poking his head through the door. “I was called?” 

“Well you weren’t really called. You just stood there until you heard your name, you eavesdrop.” Techno said in that monotone voice.

Phil chuckled and fully went into the room. “How are you feeling, Dream?”

“Like….shit.” Dream responded, his voice soft and quiet. 

“I could only imagine. You were practically bleeding out in Logstedshire.” Dream was silent when he heard that. That’s right. He was almost killed in L’Manburg and his first instinct was to go to Logstedshire, the only other place that brought him comfort. “Speaking of blood, Dream, care to explain why your blood was black at first?” 

Dream’s head snapped to look at Phil and he shuddered. “What do you know about Dreamons?” He asked.

“I won’t lie, not enough to understand.”

Dream felt a headache coming on at the thought of having to explain the root of his problem. “Back before Schlatt was even elected, I was...possessed? A Dreamon who called itself Nightmare embedded itself into my soul. This was during the duel with Tommy… or rather after that.”

“Wait a minute, isn’t your axe named Nightmare?” Techno asked, a floppy ear twitching at the name.

“It‘a a very self-absorbed Dreamon,” at this Techno let out a curt laugh before allowing Dream to continue. “It…… it used me and my friends to gain power and control. It made me… awful, hated,  _ betrayed _ . I thought George and Sapnap were my friends!” Dream felt tears well up in his eyes. Green turned glossy.

Phil immediately went to Dream and wrapped his arms around the blonde leader, pulling him close. Dream felt as though he was a burden to this family, but Phil and Techno’s action say otherwise. “I don’t think they truly hate you. They probably want to but deep down they never truly could because they love you too much.” Dream felt his tears fall down his cheeks and he whimpered. 

“So everything that you have done; giving Wilbur the TNT, the sudden alliance with Schlatt, exiling Tommy; that wasn’t really you but it was-“ Techno was interrupted suddenly.

“Don’t….. Don’t say its name. I no longer want to give it power……” Dream said shakily. He buried his face into Phil’s chest, holding back a sob until it became painful to hold in.

“You’ll have to explain to everyone sooner or later. At the moment, everyone is torn, except for Punz, Eret, Niki, and maybe Ranboo.” Phil explained, refraining for stroking Dream’s back, for fear of agitating the wound.

Dream said nothing more, opting to just stay quiet as he continued giving noiseless sobs.

  
  


By the time night came, Techno, Tommy and Phil, with the presence of Ghostbur, wished each other a happy New Years before Phil went up to check on Dream, Ghostbur following behind. Techno had finished redressing Dream’s wounds and giving him another potion of healing before he retired for bed. 

Ghostbur’s face lit up at the sight of Dream, still awake but processing the healing potion. “Dream! I’m so glad you’re okay!” He said happily and went over to the blonde. “Here, have some blue. I think you deserve it.” He gave Dream the transparent stone and the blonde took it, the stone quickly turning a dark blue.

“I just came in to let you know that we’re heading back to L’Manburg next week.” Phil said, dropping the bomb on Dream who looked at him with wide green eyes. “I know it’s too soon but we can’t leave everyone worried. You’re healing just fine with the potions.”

Dream processed what he was told and he nodded numbly. Eventually he will have to go back and he will have to face what he dreaded, which was an explanation. It should be easy, but the amount of anxiety it brings him was suffocating. Dream went to sleep that night easily, the potion of healing mixed with his anxiety making him exhausted.

Once Dream was finally able to stand from the bed, he was given clothes to protect him from the cold. The clothes he was given were similar to Phil and Techno’s, color wise. It was a light blue fitted undershirt with a darker blue cropped sweater lined with white fur, and fitted pants the same color.

“It’s not green but you blend in with the environment,” Techno said, donning his own version of clothes. 

Dream rolled his eyes at his rival. “But when we head to L’Manburg, we’ll be sticking out like a sore thumb.” He stated. 

The pig-hybrid chuffed before he grabbed the blonde’s arm and dragged him out of the room. “We’ve got work to do, like harvest some wood, find dogs and all of that. Tommy and Phil are in charge of hunting, we’ll be getting wood.”

“Tommy? This is where Tommy ran off to?” 

Techno paused and he looked at Dream. “Well actually he fled to my house nearby but yeah, basically.”

Dream looked at Techno in the eyes and he instinctively reached up to adjust the mask that wasn’t on his face before remembering it was left in L’Manburg.

_ In my dreams, shadows fall  _

_ There’s a light at the end of a hall _

The pig-hybrid once again started to lead Dream downstairs to the warmed up kitchen where Phil and Tommy were. Tommy, Dream noticed, was also wearing his own version of the blue and white clothing; they were all coordinated. This was a family, Dream remembered.

_ Then my dreams fade away _

Tommy turned to give Techno a ‘good morning,’ but froze when he saw Dream. His eyes went wide at seeing his former tormentor - no no no  _ Tommy _ , his friend - standing with Techno, maskless with his emotions open to the world.

_ But I know it all will come back, one day. _

“Good, we’re all here! Let’s head out boys!” Phil announced, breaking the tension in the room.

  
Dream knew that going back to L’Manburg would be even harder than facing Tommy.

**Author's Note:**

> Arctic Empire Dream pog? Dadza possibly adopting Dream?


End file.
